jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Forgas Band Phenomena
'''The Flock was a Chicago-based jazz-rock band that released two records on Columbia records in 1969 (The Flock) and 1970 (Dinosaur Swamps). The Flock did not achieve the commercial success of other Columbia jazz-rock groups of the era such as Chicago and Blood Sweat & Tears, but were most notable for their inclusion of a prominent violin in their recordings. The violinist, Jerry Goodman, went on to become a member of Mahavishnu Orchestra and a solo artist. The members at the time of their 1969 studio recording were Fred Glickstein (guitar, lead vocals), Jerry Goodman (violin), Jerry Smith (bass), Ron Karpman (drums), Rick Canoff (saxophone), Tom Webb (saxophone) and Frank Posa (trumpet). After a highly promising first album that was further "outside," jazz/fusion-wise than either Chicago or BS&T (owing, to a great extent, to the influence of Miles Davis' Bitches Brew album, which Webb participated in, but whose performance was not recorded). The first album on Columbia was produced by John McClure with liner notes written in the audience at Whiskey A Go Go by blues legend John Mayall. The band went back into the studio and recorded a second album entitled "Dinosaur Swamps" featuring the hit "Big Bird" The band began work on a third studio album, but Columbia Records' Clive Davis raided The Flock, stealing Goodman for the Mahavishnu Orchestra project: apparently jazz violinist Jean-Luc Ponty was guitarist-bandleader Mahavishnu John McLaughlin's first choice, but the U.S. government would not grant Ponty a work-permit visa. The Flock reunited briefly in 1975 for an album Inside Out, and in 2004 a CD was released of a 1973 live concert called Live in Europe, which features Michael Zydowsky on violin in place of Goodman and includes original members Fred Glickstein, Jerry Smith, and Ron Karpman. In late 1976, Fred Glickstein & Ron Karpman recruited bassist/cellist Thom Blecka from Chicago (formerly of T.S Henry Webb Group featuring Frank Posa) - Corky Siegel w/Sam Lay, Albert King, Joe Jammer Johnny Ross & The Babysitters & others) and formed a power trio that chose the title of: "FLOCK 3". The new outfit featured a handful of older, established Flock compositions, but yet emphasized new material, co-written by Glickstein & Karpman with some arrangement contributions by Blecka. The new hornless, violin-free, rock-oriented/ fusion trio `tore up` a few local gigs- opening for Cheap Trick, The Cryan' Shames - and standing on their own, occasionally joined onstage by original Flock alumnus T. S. Henry Webb (sax/vocal) and also friends: Dennis Tiger (blues harp/vocal)& Jeff Gates (keyboards). Unfortunately, the band's live performances were never captured on tape and any attempts at studio recording fell by the wayside due to personal issues amongst the band. The Flock had 3 early singles on Destination Records and one on the USA Records label, recorded in 1966 and 1967 (Jerry Goodman the violinist was not in this line-up, but he did work as a roadie with the band). These were local Chicago labels. All 4 singles are now available on CD. These singles were "Can't You See", "Are You The Kind", "Take Me Back" and "What Would You Do If The Sun Died?" Toad Hall, a music store in Rockford, IL. had a test pressing of "Dinosaur Swamps" on an acetate, but the mix does not differ to the final vinyl release. There is film footage of the big-band version of the Flock (the Dinosaur Swamps version of the group) playing the song "big Bird (Fly)" at a rock festival in Holland about 1970. Violinist Jerry Goodman is prominently featured in the video, but all members of the group, including the horn section are shown. Discography *''The Flock'' (1969) *''Dinosaur Swamps'' (1970) *''Inside Out'' (1975) *''Live in Europe'' (2004) *''Flock Rock - The Best Of The Flock'' (2008) *''2131 South Michigan Ave'' (2009) External links *Official Site *New Flock Page *class=artist|id=p17582|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic *http://www.myspace.com/Flock3